The attractiveness to children of pillows providing animal characters is well recognized, for example, as documented in U.S. Patent Design No. 256,413 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,369 which overcome, in different ways, the particular problem of a three dimensional animal body shape interfering with the head cushioning function of the pillow.
However, U.S. Patent Design No. 256,415 teaches that the head of the animal character should be attached to one end of the head cushioning portion of the pillow itself which clearly imposes severe limitations on the animal character effect. U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,369 provides a removable pillowcase printed with the animal body image and means to tighten the pillowcase about the pillow forming depressions defining the head and body profile in, an animal character mode. However, this too can only be a partially effective simulation or representation.
In neither case does the pillow itself undergo a transformation.